


Lassiter and the Case of the Bouncy Freshness

by sevsgirl72



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter can’t resist a mystery or Shawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassiter and the Case of the Bouncy Freshness

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter  
> Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter established relationship  
> Summary: Lassiter can’t resist a mystery  
> Rating: T for Teen  
> Warnings: major fluff  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shawn, Lassie-Face or Psych. They are all property of the USA Network. I am making no money from this.  
> Notes: Thought this one up while doing my laundry. Just couldn’t help it. UnBeta'd all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

One of the oddest yet more subtle things that Carlton took for granted during his relationship with Shawn Spencer were the clean bedsheets. They had gotten together against all odds, over come that massive hurdle of constant doubt, trying to figure out whether the other was just as serious about their relationship, and Shawn had finally moved in after six months of something that resembled dating. 

The actual act of moving had some bumps to it but fewer than either expected. Carlton didn’t care that Shawn had to have all his eighties high school movies as close to the TV as possible because he knew his lover watched them for a very specific reason.  
  
“My mind just…it doesn’t shut off. I can’t stop remembering and   
seeing  
. If that makes any sense. The movies help. They shutter the views of a million rooms for a little while.” Shawn had explained over pizza one night. It had been on one of their first ‘dates’ and Carlton had asked him exactly what was so intriguing about mid to low quality movies from a decade that just about everyone wanted to forget. Now though, he liked that he could gauge exactly what mood Shawn was in when he got home just by which movie he was watching while making dinner. If it was ‘Sixteen Candles’ then he had a good day but if it was ‘Weird Science’ well, on a scale of one to terrible, it had been a terrible day.  
  
That he had to give up a few shelves of case binders and move them into storage to make room for those little bits of insights into the world of Shawn Carlton didn’t mind. Just like Shawn didn’t complain about the guns Carlton had hidden everywhere. Especially not about the one in the peanut bowl. That was the one that had saved both their lives and jump started their relationship. Shawn was even careful to always keep a pineapple next to it so that it wouldn’t be lonely. Shawn did however put his foot down about the holstered gun on the bed post and with very good reason. That was just dangerous. And things like Shawn’s Airwolf pinball machine were nixed before they even reached the moving van. “The office could always use another one.” Shawn said in response to Carlton’s glare when he saw it. Moving It was all about the compromise.  
  
The thing about the bed sheets was something that caught Carlton completely of guard. He’d found out very quickly that Shawn wasn’t necessarily the neatest person to live with, not that he’d expected it. But thought and reality were often two different things. Shawn’s stuff was generally thrown every which way and he had a tendency to leave just enough of himself around the house so that Carlton could tell exactly where he’d been and what he been doing. String, straws and balloons littered the kitchen one night when he’d got in. Shawn had been trying out a prototype of his zipline idea again, which he still couldn’t find a proper place for in the house. A stray peanut on the living room floor meant he’d been watching one sport or another, probably with Gus. Those type of things didn’t bother Carlton all that much. For the first time the house wasn’t just a house. It was home. Their home.  
  
Though he was generally messy however, Shawn’s clothes were always clean and the dishes didn’t just sit in the sink but he was obsessive about the linens. Every night when they’d go to bed it would be in newly washed sheets. Carlton could still smell the faint aroma of bounce dryer sheets most nights. It was soothing, homely and in a strange way completely heavenly especially with Shawn snuggled up to him. But he never once actually saw Shawn wash the sheets. And that was a mystery. He’d leave for work and whether or not Shawn was also on the case they’d come home and the fresh sheets would be on the bed. Sometimes they’d even still be warm.  
  
Carlton became obsessed with trying to figure out when Shawn was doing it. Not that he missed the job. It was the hardest part about living alone when you had such a demanding job. Dry cleaning his suits always took priority and all the other washing just seemed to pile up until he literally couldn’t wait another day to take care of them. But now, it seemed like there was never a single sheet that needed washing. It was always done.  
  
On his lunch breaks when Shawn wasn’t bothering him at the department and he hadn’t gotten a phone call for lunch Carlton would drive by the house just to see if Shawn was there. But he never was. He started offering to drive Shawn to the Psych office in the morning just so that he’d know Shawn wasn’t alone in the house long enough to take the sheets off the bed and wash them but even on those days, as they’d be seeing which one could take the others clothes off first, Carlton would pull Shawn down on the bed with him and for an instant catch that dryer fresh smell.  
  
Months went by like this until Carlton finally caught him.  
  
“Solved the mystery Lassie?” Shawn had just finished flinging up the bottom sheet onto the mattress when he felt Carlton’s presence and turned to meet him with a grin.  
  
Carlton lent against the door frame. “You knew?”  
  
“Of course I did Lassie-pants.” Shawn crossed the room to him and wrapped his arms around Carlton’s waist. “You can’t turn off your detective-ness. Any mystery is a bad one, especially when you can’t solve it. I decided to finally take pity on you.”  
  
“Ok, sooo…”  
  
“When do I find time to wash these?”

Lassiter nodded.  
  
“We had a washer and dry at the office silly.” Shawn gave him a quick kiss. “I like to sit on the dryer when I’m solving crime.”  
  
Carlton smiled down at his lover. It was typical. “Ok, but why not just wash all of them and change them, why new freshly washed sheets every night.”  
  
Shawn shrugged. “I like the thought of you and I wrapped in bouncy freshness.”  
  
“Let’s finish this off then.” Carlton smacked Shawn’s butt playfully when he turned to continue his job.   
  
The pair finished making the bed together silently but it only stayed pristine for seconds before Carlton pushed Shawn down on it and pinned him down kissing Shawn’s forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips.  
  
“Wanna know why I really love clean sheets?” Shawn said looking up at Carlton who’d paused for a minute.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it just means we can get them all messy again.” Shawn grinned mischievously and flipped them around to start his own assault on Carlton; beginning with his shirt.


End file.
